I have something to tell you
by Fireplait
Summary: This takes place during Vampire mountain and Vampire Prince. Kurda has a best friend-a witch called Seeth. She's gone to the mountain to tell him a secret, but we all know that Kurda has one of his own.
1. Chap1: Meet my friends

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, except Seeth.

So this is my first fanfic. Seeth is a witch of the _Leri_ coven. She's been assigned to follow the affairs of the vampires/vampaneze, helping to protect the two races from the 'evil beings' since she was 14.

"Address yourself to the gate!"

A cloaked figure stepped into the torchlight. The green-clad guard eyed the stranger suspiciously, tightening his grip on his spear.

Long-fingered, tanned hands carefully removed the black hood, revealing a brown-haired female. She smiled at the guard, her deep black eyes curving up at the corners.

"Seeth," she said.

She was sitting in the hall of Khledon Lurt when she heard a familiar laugh. Turning to meet her friend (her _best_ friend), she grinned.

Kurda looked the same, albeit a little tired. She sighed inwardly at the blue suit he loved to wear; Kurda was wonderfully the same every time she came to Vampire Mountain. When she saw the three red scars on his forehead she winced, remembering her real reason for visiting.

"Seeth!" he exclaimed happily, hugging her briefly. He checked her over critically.

"You look different. Have you grown again?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Not since the last time you asked. I'm nineteen, not nine!" she laughed.

"Ha, yes of course. Safe journey?"

"A spell here, a charm there. It was pretty smooth going." She winked. "Anyway, I hear you've been elected to be a prince! How on earth did _that_ happen?"

Kurda smiled ruefully. "It was a close run," he said. He suddenly looked at the entrance to the hall. "Seeth, I have some new friends to introduce you to."

He led her over to where the other vampires had sat down. They were an odd bunch. She knew Gavner Purl (and could hear his breathing before she saw him anyway) and was pretty sure she recognised the orange-haired grump from somewhere.

"Hey everyone, this is Seeth. Seeth, this is Larten Crepsley-" he pointed to the orange-haired vampire, who was looking at Seeth with one eyebrow raised.

"-Darren Shan-" He was a young boy, brown haired and wide eyed. He looked from Kurda to Seeth with a shocked expression on his face. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking. Seeth sniggered at the childish assumption, wondering what he would say if he knew the real truth.

"-and this is Harkat Mulds." Seeth looked closely at the Little Person. She'd only seen a few of them before and was disturbed by the reconstituted flesh, the undefined soul.

"This is Seeth," Kurda finished.

Darren smiled nervously at her. Larten considered her for a moment, frowning at Kurda. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but you are not a vampire," he stated.

Gavner chipped in to explain. "Seeth's one of the _Leri_, Larten. You know what that means." Larten nodded, regarding Seeth distastefully.

"_What_ does it mean?" Darren asked, looking at his mentor.

"It means I'm a witch," said Seeth.

Darren gaped at her. Larten made a disapproving sound.

"A witch?" Darren breathed. "So they're real too? Wow, what else haven't you guys told me. Are there werewolves too?"

Seeth laughed and the others, all staring at her searchingly, noted the way her eyes sparkled. "Not as far as I know. But hey, you think I'm scary, wait 'till you meet the Princes!"

"I don't think you're scary," Darren stated absentmindedly. "But are the Princes really as bad as you say?"

"Worse!" she replied, smirking wickedly. "And speaking of the Princes, I need to go show my face to them before I make myself comfortable. I am still welcome here aren't I?" she asked sardonically.

"Of course you are. The princes would never be rid of the er…services you and yours provide us with," Kurda said seriously. Darren was looking at them questioningly again, so Seeth decided it was time to leave; she didn't want to freak him out any more than he already was with the details of what she did. She knew he was older than he looked, but she could also see that he was still childishly naive about some things.

"I'll see you guys later. Nice to meet you, Darren, Larten, Harkat. See ya Gavner!" she said.

When she had left the hall, Larten turned to Kurda and demanded "So, why _is_ she here?"

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Darren asked. Kurda laughed and shook his head.

"No. She's just an old friend. I've known her since she first got assigned to us, you see. She's only nineteen," he replied. "And to answer _your_ question, Larten, I don't know. Seeth comes and goes as she pleases, or when she has time- I'm not sure which. The _Leri _are very cagy about their affairs."

"Though I am sure what they do is absolutely necessary, I cannot bring myself to trust a witch. They are lawless creatures, governed by nothing. It is dangerous for us to rely on them so heavily," Larten stated.

"But we don't have a choice, do we? We all know there are powers out there that we'd never be able to fight," Gavner said.

"And I don't think you're being fair," Kurda said reproachfully. "Seeth answers to those above her, and I don't see any reason why we shouldn't trust her. She's dedicated her life to protecting us from-" He stopped and looked at Darren, who narrowed his eyes.

"From what?" he growled. "You said she was _assigned _to us. You guys better tell me what's going on right now." Larten sighed.

"From evil magics that would threaten the vampires. And the vampaneze-the Leri don't take sides," he told Darren.

"Oh, right." Darren decided he'd need a while to chew on the idea of witches and magic threatening the vampires before he could make any sense of it. He'd seen something like 'magic' at the Cirque, but this was different.

"In my time they used to say there was no such thing as a good witch," Larten huffed.

Kurda looked hard at Larten, his mouth in a tight line, a characteristic so unlike him. "Would you have Seeth burnt at a stake, as it was in your time?" he said coldly.

"I mean no offence, Kurda, but I do not think I can bring myself to trust a witch. I do not know Seeth as you do, so perhaps time will tell if I am wrong about her."

Kurda nodded, satisfied. Shaking off the tension, he left the hall, leaving the others glancing at each other uncomfortably.


	2. Chap 2: The Princes

Seeth walked-sauntered-to the middle of the Hall. All eyes peered at her, some nervously, some curiously, some merely appraisingly. It was over a year since she'd last been in Vampire Mountain but she didn't think she'd changed that much.

The Princes seemed happy enough to see her. Paris smiled warmly at her as she approached, Arrow surveyed her disinterestedly and Mika..._Mika._

Seeth felt herself go cold as she looked into his black eyes. His face was expressionless, his stature formal, if a little tense. She always felt a little inferior around Mika, though she had much more power than anything he held as a vampire Prince. She knew what he was thinking as he looked at her because she could feel the echo of his thoughts. Because Mika used to be a witch. Long ago, when he was still human, Mika was an active partaker of The Craft. Seeth had dared to ask him about it once, but had been met with a scowl and a sharp scolding.

"Greetings, Seeth, you are very welcome," Paris announced as she came to a stop. She bowed her head.

"I thank you Sires," she replied.

"What is it that brings you to Vampire Mountain?" Paris asked informally, not bothering to speak openly to the hall.

"No official business, thankfully. I'm here for my own cause. And to check up on you all of course," she added with a grin.

"Of course," Paris agreed, smiling also.

Seeth looked at the other two princes. She was disappointed that Vancha wasn't present-he always lightened the mood-but she knew he was off somewhere in the Amazon, looking for some kind of special plant. Mika was watching her through narrowed eyes. Arrow cleared his throat uneasily.

"How has the...er _activity_ been since you were here last time?" he asked. They noted the shadow that passed across her face.

"There have been some...incidences. There was a disturbance a few months ago where a few innocents were killed, but our biggest problem at the moment has been a new organisation of Necromancers. There was actually a situation involving some vampaneze..."

"What do demons want with vampaneze?" Arrow interrupted, apparently disgusted. Seeth sighed.

"They're attracted to them, just as they are to you. I have asked my coven to come here with me in the near future to renew the protections around the mountain."

Paris and Arrow nodded their assent.

"Well, I hope you find your stay comfortable. No doubt Seba will be happy to see you are back, and so close to Council as well."

"Yes, thank you Sires."


	3. Chap 3: They died in the end

Kurda was sitting to his desk, going over the lines of a new map he was making. Seeth came through the door in a burst of cold air from out in the hall. Without looking up he said: "You've been to the princes." He smiled when she made an irritated noise and plonked herself down in his coffin. He never understood what she liked about it.

"I just don't understand why he dislikes me so much!" she exclaimed.

Kurda frowned. "Who? Larten?"

"No, _Mika_!"

"Oh."

"I mean, I understand that he wants nothing to do with witches, but I haven't ever assumed otherwise. Why does he always look at me like I'm going to ask him to lead the Solstice circle or something?"

Kurda turned round in his chair, smiling mockingly. "Maybe he's afraid of you," he teased. Seeth snorted.

"Highly unlikely."

Kurda shrugged and then peered at Seeth curiously. "What was it you came here for anyway?" he asked. Seeth shifted uncomfortably, smiling sheepishly.

"Well I...I wanted to tell you something." He laughed.

"You've come a long way just for that!"

"I know, but I knew that you were the person I should tell most of all, considering the circumstances. You're my best friend, Kurda."

Inside, Kurda swelled with a feeling almost like pride. Seeth looked most uncomfortable and he wondered what on earth she could have done to look so suspicious. "You know you can tell me anything, Seeth. What is it?" It was true, she could tell him everything, and usually she _did._ Kurda would never forget the time she gave him the horrific explanation of why human girls got stomach cramps every month.

Seeth had shut the lid of the coffin. Kurda laughed. "Come out with it! You can't leave me in suspense like this!"

She coughed and murmered, "Well, I've sort of _met_ someone," she started.

"You mean you have a boyfriend? What's such a big deal about that?" he asked his coffin lid.

There was silence. "Seeth?" Kurda pressed, confused.

"His name is Leo Drakner."

"Er..._OK_. Seeth I still don't-"

"And he's a vampaneze."

Kurda blinked. Once, twice, three times. The coffin was silent. For a moment he took the time to shake himself off. Really, a _vampaneze_? He didn't have any moral objections, but _really_: a purple-skinned, red-eyed killer of the night? What could Seeth possibly see in someone who lived a life that way? Then Kurda remembered who, and what, Seeth was. Her life was hardly any different from those she protected and she'd certainly seen creatures more terrifying than the vampaneze.

The coffin lid lifted creakily-Kurda knew he should get that oiled-and Seeth sat up, facing his bemused expression.

"Well?" she sighed, searching him with her dark eyes.

"I don't quite know what to say," Kurda admitted. She made a face.

"I knew it, you're disgusted aren't you?"

"No!" he said earnestly. "It's just a little odd. I mean, I can see why, it would seem...well, weird. But you were right in thinking I'd understand. Although...there's no danger to you because of this is there?" She shook her head.

"The others don't really care. I have rules-I'm not allowed to pick sides in a fight for instance-but having a relationship with one of you isn't prohibited. I wouldn't be friends with you if that were the case." Kurda nodded. He sat on the ground next to her. He was genuinely curious to know more (he being so passionate about the befriending the vampaneze and all).

"So," he said, smiling interestedly, "tell me more about him. Is he affiliated with any vampaneze I would know?"

Seeth narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Well, he was blooded by a vampaneze called Gannen Harst, do you know him?" Kurda considered the name.

"I have heard of him a few times. He's very respected amongst the vampaneze. Have you met him?"

"Gannen? Yes, a few times. It was through him that I met Leo actually..."

"Go on," Kurda urged. Seeth smiled at the eagerness sparkling in his blue eyes.

"About six months ago, we were after some rogue Eurynome demons. Well somehow Gannen and Leo found them before we got to them and tried to kill them,"

"Oh dear," Kurda muttered.

"Exactly. Basically, Leo was injured, so we took him back to Thomas' house to recover. They made me look after him since...well you know why. We talked for a _long _time and got to know each other in the process."

"Sounds like a fairy tale." He grinned. Seeth climbed out of the coffin, feeling as though she'd just woken up from a very long sleep.

"Thanks for listening, Kurda," she sighed, stretching the stiffness out of her arms.

"Well, it'll be something for me to goad you with while you're here. At least I know it's not just me who's crazy. He lithely moved out of the way as she tried to punch his arm. She looked at him seriously.

"The only thing is, no one else here must ever find out. They'll see me as a traitor. They'll hate me. I really can't afford for that to happen, because that will make my superiors angry." Kurda nodded and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know I won't tell a soul." He laughed suddenly. "It'll be like _Romeo and Juliet_!" Seeth shook her head.

"Romeo and Juliet died in the end, Kurda."


	4. Chap 4: You don't like butterflies?

**Thanks to Roxypony and Amela333 for the reviews. Well, here's the next chapter, finally!**

Seeth awoke with a jolt as Kurda came barging into her room. She made to sit up quickly, then remembered she was in a hammock and thought better of the idea. Kurda was sitting on her chair with his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?" she asked, stretching her arms.

"This is so wrong," he murmured, stretching his face in irritation.

"Again...what's _so wrong_?" She swung her legs out of the hammock, blinking fiercely to clear the sleepiness. Kurda sighed.

"They've decided to make Darren do the Trials," he spat.

"Huh? But he's just-well not exactly-a _kid_. What were they thinking?" Seeth stared at Kurda incredulously. "Are they going to give him a few years to prepare?"

"No."

"Oh...such a waste. How'd he take it?"

Kurda smiled slightly. "He wanted to do it, but then I found out that he didn't know that if you fail, it means death. He thought he could feign injury to get out of it!"

"That's not good."

"No, it isn't. It's so unfair. If I were a prince this would never have happened!" he exclaimed.

"And you will be soon. Right now you guys have to focus on keeping Darren alive. He has a strong spirit, but we both know that that's not enough to get you through the Trials. Who's idea was it anyway?" Kurda made a derisive noise.

"Mika's."

Seeth rolled her eyes. She just couldn't understand why Mika had to be so severe. She sent out her senses to find out how Darren was coping. Kurda saw the change come over her. He'd seen her do that a few times before, but was still confused as to what exactly she _was_ doing. As a vampire he didn't like the thought of others being able to probe his mind.

"Well," she said suddenly, sitting up straight. "He certainly has at least a forty percent chance of survival now."

"Why?" Kurda queried.

"Because Vanez wants to be Darren's tutor," she stated, grinning smugly. Kurda shook his head.

"Do I need to ask how you know that?"

"No. But just so you know, he has rather loud intention vibes; it's one of the characteristics of a war-master such as him. I can't read your thoughts, nor feel your intentions as easily. You're actually rather difficult to read." She frowned, her head on the side as she considered him.

"I'll take that as a good thing," he said with a nod.

"It is...unless you're hiding something..." she gave him an accusing look.

"I am not!" he exclaimed defensively.

She closed her eyes and took in the echoing waterfalls all around her. She loved this place, even if it _was_ where the ever-dirty vampires took a wash every now and then. Seeth never let herself get grubby (-_wow, vampires could stink_). And she didn't need to.

Carefully, she scanned the place. No one else was there. Standing in front of one of the small torrents of water she held her hands together, preparing to cast: her thumbs and index fingers forming a diamond, her palms spread wide. Wonderful, hot steam filled the cavern as the temperature of the water rose to that of a hot shower. That was more like it.

After her shower, Seeth made her way to the Hall of Sport, three glamoured butterflies skipping along in front of her. She stopped dead when she saw Mika, leaning against the wall a few feet ahead of her. The butterflies crumbled to the floor before him (though obviously he hadn't done anything). Seeth grimaced. Of all people to catch her being flamboyant, it was _him_.

"Mika," she nodded. He stared at her for a few seconds, during which she shamefully twitched under his stabbing gaze. She suddenly thought horribly of what would happen if Mika ever found out about Leo. She banished the concern.

"Butterflies," his whispered dangerously. "How original."

"You don't like them?" she asked jovially (imitating Kurda). She raised an eyebrow teasingly. "I always thought you were a butterfly man, seeing as you were so _into_ all that natural stuff." She knew it sounded mocking. But what the hell? She could have fun right?

Mika scowled blackly and advanced upon her. She almost stepped back, but her feet remained cemented to the floor.

"I have said this once..." he hissed, "and I will say it again to _you_, Seeth. No one is to know about my life before I became a vampire. No one is to know that I was a...like you. You have no right to deny me that."

"OK, OK!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her. "Relax! I just thought you'd be fine talking to _me_ about it-someone who already knows. Clearly I was wrong and I apologise."

He backed off a little, his face loosening from its angry grip. "Just because we _barely_ have something in common does not mean we have something to share. I have no desire to talk to _you_ about my human life. Others may see you as a friend, but I know what you are. You are no better than the demons you fight." With that he pushed past her, vanishing down the passageway.

Seeth stood for a minute, trying to ease her shock, which was slowly being replaced by anger. _How dare he_? He knew nothing about her, yet he was judging her-harshly at that. She felt a hateful curse brewing up inside her, but she pushed it down, a small voice in her head saying: _but isn't that what you were doing to him_? Seeth scoffed and carried on to the Hall. She definitely needed some activity to stop herself from turning Mika into a _real_ bat and putting him in that night's bat-broth.


	5. Chapter 5: You've grown up

**Just thought I'd add this in again: **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Seeth.**_

Seeth watched Arra Sails on the bars, smacking her opponent to the floor as usual. Arra had always been rather friendly towards Seeth, despite her being friends with Kurda, whom Arra detested. Arra hooked her staff around the vampire's leg. He flipped to avoid her, but she was too quick, too efficient. She jammed the end of the staff into his chest, then wacked his shins, sending him sailing to the floor, landing hard on his back. Arra shook hair out of her eyes, looking absolutely magnificent in her victory. Seeth knew the feeling.

Arra jumped fluidly off the bars, landing like a cat. As Seeth walked towards her she caught a glimpse of Gavna Purl, fight training with some other generals.

"Seeth!" Arra declared in her authoritative voice.

"Arra!" Seeth shouted back, grinning impishly.

Arra waited until Seeth was close enough to talk. They sat down on a nearby stool, Arra placing her staff by her side.

"So," Arra started. "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" Straight to the point, same as always.

"No, I'm on a social visit."

"Hmmmm. Well, it's good to see you. You've grown up a lot since I last saw you. I suppose we forget that you are really still a human." She peered into Seeth's eyes. Seeth was unnerved by the sudden want to confess that spiked through her, but it was ridiculous to think she could engage in any kind of 'girl talk' with Arra. It just wasn't her kind of behaviour. It was Kurda who she kept those sorts of things for.

"You've changed haven't you?" Arra sniffed. "All that stuff you do, it's altered you."

"No, it hasn't. I'm just getting older, that's all." Seeth said indignantly. Why did everyone keep saying that?

"Hm. Well something about you looks different anyway."

"Speaking of change, what's with this whole Darren Shan issue? Why did that guy Crepsley blood him anyway-not that I'm against the whole young vampire thing."

Arra frowned. "He claims that he does not know why he blooded the boy. Though I would very much like to know why."

"You know Larten Crepsley?" Seeth guessed the answer before Arra replied, and immediately regretted asking.

"Yes. We were mates, a long time ago. Before he left." Arra stared at the dusty ground, obviously off in some memory from a time long passed. Seeth looked at her and thought about _him_. She didn't see him often, thought it was quite a lot considering what they both were. When she'd told him she was going to Vampire Mountain to tell Kurda about them, he'd only looked at her-with his glassy, crimson eyes-and told her to be careful. She hadn't understood what he meant until now. She had to stop herself from spilling the beans to everyone-or it might start a war.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Kurda said.

"You reckon?" Seeth asked, scrutinising herself in the worn mirror in Kurda's room.

"Who's dress is this? Where did Arra find it?" It was delicately detailed. Purple fabric (unfortunately, Kurda had laughed at the irony), with black embroidery. A perfect gothic dress if Seeth had ever seen one.

Kurda shrugged. He was looking at her oddly-as though a sadness had come over him.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling the brief flash of unhappiness, but reluctant to probe his mind. She thought it would be insulting to him if she did so.

"I was just thinking..." he sighed. "It's stupid of me really but...You're not a child anymore are you? You've grown up."

"Yes," she sighed. "I have." Wow, that was really getting annoying.

She walked slowly towards Kurda and hugged him. "But it is a good thing, you know," she said to his collar bone.

"How so?" he queried, releasing her.

"I've way outlasted the life expectancy of anyone that's ever done my job!" she said jokingly. Kurda smiled, his face brightening. He took her arm humorously, acting like an English gentleman (which he definitely wasn't).

"Well then, milady. Would you grace my soul with escorting me to the ball this evening?"

"Why Sire, how could I refuse?" she crooned.

It was the second night of the Festival of the Undead and many vampires were still sporting injuries from the night before, but most of them had turned out that evening.

A vampire with a hash-shaped scar on his face (Seeth wasn't sure if she knew him) came up to Kurda, wearing a broad grin.

"Smahlt!" he shouted. "Who'd 'a thought you had it in you! Arra Sails, well that is a defeat if there ever was one!" Seeth looked from the speaker to Kurda questioningly.

"I beat Arra on the bars," Kurda murmured under his breath.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, he beat her alright. Right smack down on her backside if you don't mind me sayin'." He beamed at Kurda before moving away.

"You beat Arra? Well...Kurda..." she consciously pulled her eyebrows down from the heights of her fringe.

"Well it was never impossible," Kurda said defensively. "They just take for granted that I'm easy to push around. They don't know the half of it." Seeth tilted her head on the side, considering him.

"And do I know the half of it?" she inquired suspiciously. Kurda looked at her for a second and she could have sworn his face had changed, but a blink of an eye later and it was the same as before.

"Come on," he said. "Let's just try and enjoy tonight." Seeth sighed.

"Everyone else is off duty except me. It's so much more fun being a vampire. Maybe that's why-" She stopped.

"Why what?"

"Nothing" she shrugged.

As they were walking through the crowd Kurda caught sight of Larten Crepsley, Gavner Purl and Darren Shan, sitting around a table near the 'bar' (if that's what you'd call it).

"Greetings, gentlemen," Kurda declared. Seeth smiled at the three of them, smirking inwardly at Darren's stare-which was apparently reserved just for her.

"Master Shan," Seeth said. "Congratulations on passing your first two trials."

"Thanks," he said, rather glumly.

"Oh, come on Darren, you'll be fine!" Kurda said, trying to be reassuring. Seeth liked the way he actually made it sound convincing, even though she knew that he was probably as nervous as Darren.

"Well then Seeth, what do you think of our Festival of the Undead?" Larten asked, slightly demandingly.

"It's beautiful," she returned. "You have no idea what I see when I look around this hall. All these fiery souls here together are truly...magnificent." That shut him up. She felt the wonderful buzz of satisfaction.

"You can see our souls?" Darren gasped. Seeth just smiled at him. He was covered in cuts and she knew a healing spell that could help, but there was something holding her back. She could sense something about Darren Shan that wasn't quite right. His aura wasn't like other mortals (including vampires), like he was protected by something. And that wasn't something she had jurisdiction to mess with.

"You look stunning tonight Seeth," Gavner said, trying to break the ice.

"Thank you..." she said vaguely. Across the hall she could see Mika, scowling over a mug of ale. Seeth grinned to herself.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said, moving away.

Mika studied her as she walked towards his table. His said nothing as she sat down.

"Good evening, Sire," she addressed him pleasantly. He narrowed his eyes at her, setting the mug on the table.

"Indeed, it is a good evening. What do you want with me now?" Wow, he was grouchy.

"I just wanted to apologise. I'm very sorry that I offended you. I assumed when I shouldn't have and I was wrong."

"Very," he nodded.

"But there's one thing. One little thing..." she trailed off, her expression unnervingly strong and mischievous.

"_What_?" She smiled and leaned in closer.

"_Never_ talk to me like that again or I might take it personally," she whispered menacingly. "And you know well what I could do."

His face changed. Slowly, he sat back, simply looking at her distastefully. She felt flutters of triumph battering around inside her. He couldn't say anything; she wasn't a vampire, she was a witch, a Leri.

Mika was silent for a moment, looking into the depths of his mug of ale. Then he looked up at her, blinking.

"How you've grown," he said regretfully. "There is a hardness about you now that wasn't there the last time you were here. A fool could see it, but somehow...Well, maybe it isn't such a good thing."

"What on earth are you going on about?" Seeth demanded. He looked at her sadly.

"Be careful where your powers lead you. It's harder to control yourself than you think."

Seeth was about to ask him what he meant, but Kurda appeared behind her. He smiled at Mika and held his hand out to Seeth.

"Care for a dance, my freaky little sorceress?" he laughed.

"Sure. But as you've both said: I'm not little anymore...my garish prince-wannabe." Kurda made a face. Seeth turned to look back at Mika as they walked through the throng of vampires, but he sat impassively staring around at nothing. Her curiosity skyrocketed.


	6. Chap 6: You're a liar!

**This is the bit where Darren's just failed the Blooded Boars trial and Kurda gets him to run away.**

Seeth and Kurda knew that the Princes would demand Darren's death after he failed the trial. They didn't want to, but there was no way that they'd ignore their precious rules for the sake of one boy. Seeth had a feeling that they'd tear down the world before they relented any vampire tradition. Something she hated about the vampires and the vampaneze alike.

After Kurda had said his piece, he fell onto the bench beside her, his face anguished and sweat at his brow. Larten and Seba were putting forward their view and across from them sat Gavna Purl. He'd put his neck on the line for Darren's sake. A pity it wasn't going to come to anything.

"He's just a child," Kurda moaned miserably, putting his head in his hands. Seeth watched the Princes, sitting up straight. Paris's blue eyes were sad, because he'd already made up his mind. Arrow and Mika silently contemplated everything their fellow vampires said. Yes, Darren would make a fine vampire. Yes, he was young. But he had failed the trials. Personally Seeth agreed with Kurda: Darren should never have been submitted to the Trials in the first place. But even she couldn't change time.

"Seeth," Kurda whispered. She turned. "I can't stand by and watch this happen. I have to do something." She stared blankly at him.

"He'll be hunted down," she muttered.

"Not if he can get far enough away."

"Where will you go?"

"The tunnels."

She nodded. "Just make sure you don't get caught."

She tried to make Kurda's exit as inconspicuous as possible, averting the vampires' gaze so they didn't notice. It was the least she could do to help out.

A few minutes later, while the discussions still raged, Seeth made her way down into the lower part of the mountain, sending out mental feelers for Kurda. She sensed him down in the Hall of Final Voyage, which made her think that something must have gone wrong; they should be much further away by now.

Her footsteps rang off the walls against the roar of the river as she entered the Hall. Kurda stood at the edge of the river, facing her. He looked anxious. He was breathing heavily and he looked at her with guilt in his eyes. She stopped in her tracks.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Kurda shook his head.

"He...well...he fell into the stream," he said. His voice was unsteady. She narrowed her eyes.

"Just like that? What's going on Kurda?" she demanded. He looked back at the river, its roaring water giving nothing away. Seeth's insides fluttered with fear. A hundred ideas flew through her mind, but still she didn't probe Kurda. She wanted to hear this from him willingly.

"Seeth, I have something to tell you," he said sorrowfully. She crossed her arms. For some reason, she was angry. She hated lies and she had a horrible feeling that Kurda reeked of them.

"Go ahead," she said regretfully.

Kurda took a deep breath and looked around the hall. "Not here," he said.

"Yes," she replied defiantly. "Here."

He sighed and nodded slightly.

"Very well. I've been planning to take over the Hall of Princes," he said, spreading his hands.

"How?" she asked dangerously. He swallowed.

"By storming the hall with a group of vampaneze I persuaded to come here. You see I..."

As Kurda proceeded to tell her the rest of his sordid story, Seeth fell deeper and deeper into a great black torment. During some moments she wanted to lash out at Kurda, but at others she understood why he did what he did. She looked at her hands, the long soft fingers. Power buzzed at the tips, which Seeth could use at will. She might be able to change it-all of it. She could send the vampaneze out of the mountain, even if Kurda didn't want her to. She could make Kurda confess (_never)_, or find Darren-she knew secretly he wasn't dead- and fix this whole thing. No one would die; no one would have to destroy anyone else. But she couldn't and as she looked at Kurda she saw that he had already destroyed himself. He had known from the beginning that one way or the other he would die. As this thought struck her she felt hot tears run down her cheeks, saw Kurda walk towards her as she began to cry in earnest.

"Seeth, it'll be alright in the end. Darren's dead so he can't-"

"No!" she screeched at him. "Get away from me!" she growled, swiping her arm away, throwing a stinging spell at him. He recoiled, gasping. "You're a liar! You lied to me and even now you haven't told me everything! What about Gavna, Kurda? What about _him_? I can't trust anything you say."

Kurda dropped his arms and watched stonily as she ran out of the hall, a dark cloud crackling in her wake.

In her panicked state, Seeth mentally pushed anyone in her path out of the way. She locked herself in her room and took a few deep breaths.

"I can't do anything," she whispered. "I'll just have to wait."


	7. Chap 7: I won't forget you

**Oh well, it's the final chapter and we have to say 'bye bye' to Kurda again.**

The Hall of Princes was packed with angry vampires. Nobody looked at or spoke to Seeth; they didn't notice her. All eyes were pinned on the middle of the hall.

Kurda was bruised and bleeding, his hair torn from his scalp. Still, he stood before the princes with his head raised, his chained wrists together respectfully. Seeth dug her fingernails into her palms, biting her lip until it bled just a little. She wasn't sure what to think. Kurda had kept this secret from her. She was mad at him for that, she was irritated he hadn't asked her what she thought before he went ahead with such a stupid plan, she was anxious about how the other vampaneze would react to such a massacre of their kin.

She was scared because she knew Kurda would be put to death.

The princes took a long time in questioning Kurda. When he spoke, some of the vampires watching screamed the fires of hell and had to be removed. Seeth looked around and saw Darren and Larten. Larten was bone-white with hatred, but Darren looked sad. Seeth stared at the boy who'd sentenced Kurda to execution. Kurda loved that boy. She took a deep breath, quelling the anger that welled in her chest. _It wasn't Darren's fault; he'd only done what any vampire would do. This is the price of honesty. _

What stung the most was that Seeth knew Kurda had acted out of desperation to save the clan. She could sense his fear, shivering behind the sad bravado he portrayed to his fellows in the hall. Darren knew it too, Seeth could tell. Gradually, some of the other vampires began to shift uncomfortably. Kurda's words had struck their hearts, and they began to understand. Even Mika seemed to consider Kurda with open eyes.

The princes were regretful, but rules were rules. Kurda was stripped, shamed and spat on. They took him from the hall marked as a traitor and Seeth wanted to scream curses at them for the injustice. She could feel the power-she pushed it back. Nothing good ever came from casting when you were angry.

She moved between the rows and out of the hall. She didn't want to be confronted. She just wanted to see Kurda before they put him to death.

Silently, she followed the guards up through the hallways to the holding cells. Either they weren't aware of her (which she doubted) or they understood why she was there. They didn't hit Kurda, but they spat contemptuously at his feet when they pushed him in the small, cave-like cell. When they turned and saw Seeth behind them, they lowered their eyes in shame.

"I want to talk to Kurda," she said sternly. They looked her up and down, standing stiffly.

"No one sees him; he has been sentenced to death," one of them replied.

"I am aware of that," she snapped. "But I have something I want to say to him myself. Are you questioning my integrity?" She glowered at them, drawing the air around her. They felt the corridor go cold and looked at her fearfully. One hurried to unlock the door whilst the other gingerly stepped aside.

He looked pathetic. He was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest. He looked at her with dripping eyes, unsure of her intention.

"Kurda..." she began morosely.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I'm so...so sorry." She shut her eyes against the stinging waving of despair that emanated from Kurda at those words.

Seeth knelt next to him and hugged his shoulders. He turned to her, surprised.

"You're not angry?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, I am," she admitted. "But that doesn't matter as much as losing a friend. I wish none of this had happened!"

"Seeth, would you let me beg your forgiveness? I couldn't tell you...I don't know why. I suppose I couldn't face admitting to you that I was a traitor. A common sewer rat."

She gripped the side of his face tightly, forcing him to look at her. He didn't flinch from her burning gaze.

"What you did was wrong," she said sternly. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't brave. You're not a sewer rat Kurda; you were trying to help everyone else, except yourself. A fool can see what a great vampire that makes you."

"You say that because you aren't a vampire, Seeth," he whispered. "From this night on, all they will remember me as is _Kurda Smahlt, the vampire traitor_."

There was no denying that. Seeth suddenly sensed many vampires moving in their direction. They were coming to take him.

One last time, Seeth hugged Kurda, kissing him briefly on the forehead. "I won't forget you," she breathed, making the sign of the pentacle between his eyebrows. When he hugged her back, she couldn't help but cry.

"Goodbye, Seeth," he said. "I wish you luck."

Through her tears she looked into his blue eyes for the final time, turned and walked away. "Goodbye, Kurda," she mouthed.

Whilst all the vampires in the mountain watched Kurda be dropped onto the stacks, Seeth sat curled up in Kurda's coffin with her fingers in her ears, rocking backwards and forwards. She howled to herself to block out the sound of Kurda's screams in her head, the pain he felt, the leaking of his life.

Then it stopped. It was finished, he was gone.

Seeth lay back in the coffin and closed the lid. That was it. That was the end it all. The end of _her_ friend, Kurda Smahlt.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. The ending's short, I know. Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone. Hopefully we'll see more of Seeth soon. **


End file.
